Annabelle The Cursed
by the-kuro-tenshi
Summary: Meet Annabelle a cursed girl moving to south park, the kids are now 14.This is my first story YA!
1. How the Curse was

Have you ever been cursed, do you really know what true bad luck is? No, well then you most fortunate for it is a fate worse then death. What's that you say, you wish to know what is like to live in eternal pain and suffering? Then pull up a chair and hear my tale, a story about a cursed girl named Annabelle.

Have you ever met a witch? The day Annabelle did she also met a life of sorrow and pain. She was only three so she knew no better and when the witch had promised a gift that would change her life forever she accepted eagerly.  
"What is it? Is it magic dolly of maybe a fairy!" stated an exited Annabelle "Oh it's much better then those things my dear, hurry now." said the old woman leading young Annabelle though a dark and damp forest. "Here we are my humble home." Annabelle looked up at the home she was in front of, it was a two story, old and pale grey in color, the paint was chipping of in some places. It just had that spooky feeling about it, prefect for a haunted Halloween house but these wasn't Halloween and Annabelle was going in, with a strange old woman. "Come in, come in don't be shy my child. Your gift waits inside." At this Annabelle rushed into the house. "Where is it?" she asked looking here and there. "Here!" and with that the old woman hit her on her head and she blacked out.  
Pain that's all she could feel, it was the worst pain she had ever been in. Her head was pounding, her back was on fire and her limbs felt like ice. Then above all the buzzing in her head she heard the dieing scream of the old woman. About five hours later she awoke to find she had fangs, greenish brown wings and pointed ears. She could hear everything, she heard the wind move, and the animals walk, even her own heart beet. There were smells she'd never smelled before and the worst smell she ever smelt, the smell of rotting flesh, what was worst then that she could taste it too. But the thing that scared her the most was the thing she saw. There in the middle of the floor was the witch, half of her flesh was burnt, and the other half was gone all together. Bone, organs, and blood littered the floor and beside the old woman was a note written in her own blood.  
"I am sorry now I see what I did was wrong wear this bracelet and you should apper normal" Annabelle walked up to the body shaking all the way, she snatched up the bracelet and ran from the home putting on the bracelet as she ran.

Eleven that's how many years she had held the curse. In that time 12 people she had know died, 16 disappeared, 22 had gone crazy, her family lost everything they had and put her up for adoption, 30 people returned her to the adoption center, she had 32 exorcisms, and 4 people had tried to kill her 9 times. In this time she started to wear all black and odd clothes. This made people stay away from her, but she knew it was for the best, if they stayed with her they would get hurt. She had long dark brown hair that was thick and wavy, her left eye was a bright sparkling green and her right was a smooth chocolate brown, thanks to the curse. She was living with a man in his thirties, she now called him dad, his wife had just killed her self, no doubt thanks to the curse, and he wanted to move out of the state. This was fine with Annabelle now, but at first she thought that bringing agony to a new place was cruel, then her father had told her how much living here hurt him so she give in for him. So there she was in her empty room wearing a long black witch looking dress, blood red pumps and a dark purple, all most black, cape, thinking of tomorrow her first day at the new town She picked up the last box and walked though her old home for the last time. Thinking of the new people, places, and things and how much it would hurt to move to a little town called South Park.


	2. Enter Annebell

Hello again friend, now where were we? Oh yes dear Annabelle was moving in to her new home in south park. Well reader it is time for you to read of Annabelle her father and their new home in a little tow call…

"South Park. So this is South Park, small town." Annabelle looked out the car window, and all she could see was snow. "Don't be silly Annie, we aren't in town yet. It's just over this hill." Her father said smiling at her. She was filled with a warm feeling. She could tell the smile was a fake one, but he was smiling for the first time since "it" happened. As they pasted the hill Annabelle looked over the town, it was a sad sight to behold. It was the smallest, coldest, whitest place she had ever seen. But she would deal with it for no other reason to please her father, the first and only person that had love her faults and all.  
As they went down the so called main street, she looked at the people. 'They seem happy, and I'm going to ruin their happiness' she thought sadly. She played with the bracelet on her arm. It was a beauty in its own right, a black metal with gems of firestone, jade, and midnight blue. "With out this a would be a monster." She whispered sadly under her breath, her father caught it. "No you wouldn't you would just be more… exotic. Oh here we are our new home." Annabelle looked up and dried her tears. It was a normal home, two stories, and tan in color, with a two car garage. "Now the movers will be here in about 2 hours, so you can go out on the town and make so friends." He father said this happily, she smiled. Even though she didn't want to, if it would make her father happy she would go look around town. "Oh and Annie?" she looked at her father as she got out of the car. "Buy something nice to celebrate." He tossed her 15 dollars. "Thanks dad." she smiled at him, and walked down the road to town.  
As she walked down the road she was spotted by a boy. He could tell she was new and that she might need help around town. She did dress a little weird and people probably stayed away form her but then again so did he. And being in a new place could be hard on someone, so why the hell not, he decided to follow and help her out! 


End file.
